Power of Veto
Power of Veto, more commonly known as POV, is the power which allows the owner to veto one of the Head of Household's nominations in Big Brother Instagram. A winner of the Power of Veto competition is crowned weekly, apart from the Final 3. It first appears in Big Brother Instagram 1. 'Big Brother Instagram 1' 'Power' The power which the golden Power of Veto is that the owner can use the power to veto one of the Head of Household's nominations from the nomination block if they desired to do so, or save themselves. If the winner of the veto is not on the nomination block, they have two options; safe one of the nominations and keep themselves safe or leave the nominations the same. If the Power of Veto is used, then the Head of Household will name the replacement. 'POV Player Pick' Six players are chosen to participate in the Power of Veto competition. The Head of Household and the two nominated houseguests will automatically get to play. Then, three random houseguests are selected to compete alongside them. All houseguests are eligible to play in the veto. All houseguests names are put into a bag with one other option of Houseguest's Choice, in which the owner chooses one person of their choice to take part in the veto. 'POV Competition' The Power of Veto is won weekly in a competition. Six houseguests compete for the Power of Veto, the Head of Household, the two nominees, and three other houseguests. Powers of Veto may be won under rare occurrences besides competitions, namely as a prize to come from Pandora's Box. 'POV Ceremony' The winner of the Power of Veto is called to the Diary Room, where they are briefed on the procedures of the Power of Veto meeting. The Veto Holder then proceeds to the Memory Wall, retrieves their Veto, and studies the portraits of all the remaining houseguests as they finalize their decision. The Veto Holder then calls in the remaining houseguests, who await the meeting in the backyard. The houseguests take their respective seats, either on the couches or on Nomination Block. The Veto Holder begins the meeting by explaining the power the Veto holds and then asks the nominees to make a final plea. Each nominee makes a brief speech, if they so desire, to try and convince the Veto Holder to use the Veto on them. Once the speeches are concluded, the Veto Holder makes their decision. If they choose to use the Veto, they place the Veto around the neck of the nominee they have chosen to save. At this point, the Veto Holder is seated, the Head of Household stands, and chooses a replacement nominee, who then immediately takes the empty seat. If the Veto is not used, the Veto Holder places it in a box on the coffee table and closes it shut. After all decisions are made, the Veto Holder calls the meeting adjourned. *'Golden Power of Veto' - The Golden Power of Veto allows the winner to veto a nomination from Nomination Block if they so desired, including themselves. The HOH would select the replacement nominee if the Veto was used. If a person not on the block wins the POV, they can then take a nominee down and be safe at the same time. Or they can choose to leave the nominations the same. Category:Big Brother Instagram Category:Format Category:Gameplay Category:Competitions Category:Power Category:Ceremony